Cost of Victory
by Kat Loussier
Summary: War is never a pretty thing. JadeGuy, 30kisses


**A/N: **I just realized after I posted this on the Jade/Guy community that I didn't have an explanation for why there was a battle going on or why Asch was there either. Errr... I'm really sorry if I've confused anyone. I'll try and figure out something. But please tell me what you think otherwise? ... I really hate how my Jade is.  
**Pairings:** Jade Curtiss x Guy Cecil, side pairing of Asch the Bloody x Luke fon Fabre  
**Fandom: **Tales of the Abyss  
**Theme:** #22 - cradle  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.  
**Warning:** A little dark; character death; post-game

**Cost of Victory**

War is never a pretty thing. No matter how glorified it has become, war is a terrible thing where the cost of victory is the happiness of many. For those left behind to mourn the death of a loved one, there is no settlement, no comfort, that can compensate for that loss.

The battlefield is not a place for romance, it is a place where cold, hard reality lurks; striking at any moment. Jade Curtiss was accustomed to this; had been raised _knowing_ his. But his perfect understand and acceptance of those facts was shattered when he met Guy Cecil.

Maybe it had been the slight naivety of his reasoning, the idealism that was present there; but there was wisdom in those eyes. Wisdom accumulated through experience and observation.

Guy trusted people; but not so easily that he could be taken for granted or have it abused. Whereas Jade hardly trusted, if at all; Guy did. The young noble was someone you could trust and go to if you needed someone to talk too.

It had been that young man who Jade had fallen in love with.

While he'd never said those three words to the younger man; Guy just seemed to know what it was that the Malkuth colonel couldn't say. And that was enough for him; just knowing that Jade cared and trusted him to see him at his most vulnerable and at his worst.

Jade smiled wanly. The brighter, more light memories seemed to ease the pain; if only slightly. Another chokingly shallow breath; and he was racked once more with a violent coughing fit that caused more blood to trickle out of his mouth.

That fonic arte must have punctured a lung; Jade knew that much. If it hadn't, one of his ribs must be broken and had pierced one. He knew he was dying; and the thought was surprisingly more terrifying then he'd ever thought.

His vision was still clear; he could see the dark gray storm clouds gathering overhead. Fitting, that the rain was coming after the battle as if to wash away the blood now soaked into the ground.

"Asch! Asch get Tear!" There was a thud on Jade's right, and Luke leaned over him. "Get Guy too!" Jade could see a thin cut over Luke's brow; and assumed that there were other wounds too.

Jade took another shaky breath; the blood in his mouth bubbling. Luke winced, "Don't worry Jade; Asch went to find Guy and Tear." He gave a weak smile, "We're fine; Anise's arm is broken, but she'll be fine."

Time fluttered by with each gradually weakening beat of Jade's heart. Jade knew that even if Tear arrived right then, that he wouldn't make it. Too much blood had poured into his lungs, and there was no way for it to escape until his insides were healed; and by then it would be too late.

"Jade!" Guy ran over, his legs carrying him through the maze of carnage. Once he'd reached his lover, he collapsed to his knees; cradling Jade's head in his lap. "Hold on Jade! Please just hold on for a little longer."

"G-Guy..." he could vaguely see Tear and Asch running towards them out of the corner of his eye. Tear immediately dropped to her knees at his side and began to pour Seventh Fonons into him.

Asch proceeded to Jade's other side, pulling Luke into his arms; obviously trying to offer his replica what comfort he could.

Guy's worried blue eyes sought out Jade's garnet ones. His shaking hands removed Jade's broken glasses off his handsome face; gently stroking Jade's cheeks. He frowned; the brightness of Jade's blood-red eyes had dimmed. Guy looked over to Tear for reassurance; Tear shook her head, focusing on healing.

"G-Guy..."

"Hush, save your strength," Guy tried to smile, but his features only seemed to look more downcast. Jade knew that the diagnosis was bad. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Jade knew what Guy had meant; 'I'll be here until the very end'. He gave a weary smile, "Thank you..."

Tear pulled her hands back; shaking her head and then looking away. Guy bit his lip, but focused his full attention on his dying lover, "I won't leave you Jade. Don't be afraid."

"I'd be... a fool... if I wasn't afraid..." Jade managed; breathing shallow and voice weak. He blinked.

Luke was weeping into Asch's shoulder; and Asch looked like he might cry, but was holding his tears back. Tear had drifted away with an empty look in her eyes.

Guy ran his fingers gently through Jade's hair, trying to offer some comfort. He could see Asch pick Luke up and carry him off to get his wounds treated. The young swordsman struggled against his original, but couldn't wiggle free.

"Asch is worried..." Guy murmured. "He... doesn't want Luke to be here; to see this..."

"I'm... glad you're here..."

He smiled, "Of course I'm here. I'm not going to leave you now..."

"Thank you... for... everything..."

His time was trickling away. Jade could feel his thoughts slow as his heart did. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Jade struggled to life his hand to touch Guy's cheek.

When Jad'es hand faltered, Guy took it gently in both of his hands; tugging off both of their gloves. He pressed Jade's hand to his cheek; it was cold.

"Guy... there's something... something I want... to tell you..." his voice cracked slightly. "I... need to... say..."

"I'll listen. Whatever you need to say, you can say it."

"I... I love you..."

Guy smiled sadly, " I know." Jade managed to return the smile, but it was obvious that it was costing him great effort. "I know Jade... thank you; for saying it."

"Thank you Guy... you're more then I've ever deserved..." his breathing hitched and another coughing hit racked through his body. Guy watched as the one person he loved died in his arms. Tears flowed freely down his face, dripping down to splatter on the pale alabaster skin of Jade's face.

Not bothering to wipe them away, he leaned down and pressed one last kiss upon the cold lips of his love before he let his grief take him.****

**FIN.**

* * *

Whoa... I seriously need to find a beta... (looks at feet) I have lots of little spelling errors and such, that slip by me. I need fresh eyes that can spot these and help me out. Anyone interested? It would be preferable if you did both Symphonia and Abyss...

Please read and review.

Kat.


End file.
